1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device and an antenna structure therein, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device with a grounding element having a notch at an edge of the grounding element, wherein the notch is not located at a corner of the edge of the grounding element and a built-in multiband antenna is disposed in the notch for reducing influences resulted from the user's hand(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of wireless technology, mobile communication devices have become part of human's life. The living environment is filled with electromagnetic waves of different operating systems, hence the influence of the electromagnetic waves to the user has become an important topic, especially the mobile communication devices (such as, a mobile phone or a tablet PC) which generally contact with the user for a long time in daily life. On the other hand, the influence resulted from the user's hand to the characteristics of the built-in antenna of the mobile communication device has become another important topic in this field. For example, in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,768,466 B2 with the invention entitled “Multiband folded loop antenna”, a mobile communication device with a multiband loop antenna has been disclosed. The loop antenna is disposed on an edge of the ground plane and occupies the whole edge to achieve the wideband operation. However, such an antenna configuration cannot be closely integrated with the adjacent ground plane, and may lead to waste of the valuable internal space of the device. In addition, when the mobile communication device is in use by the user, the characteristics of the antenna may be easily affected by the user's different hand grips since the user's hand is closer to the antenna.
Hence, how to provide a mobile communication device with two wide operating bands at least covering from about 824 MHz to 960 MHz and from about 1710 MHz to 2710 MHz to satisfy the penta-band WWAN (wireless wide area network) operation has become an important topic in this field. In addition, the antenna can be disposed on a ground plane with a notch, which is located near a middle region of an edge of the ground plane for increasing the distance between the user's hand and the antenna, such that the influence caused by the user's hand to the antenna can be reduced in order to solve the above-mentioned problems existed in the prior art.